Mates
by fascinatedjackrabbit
Summary: Sessho/Kagome/Vegeta. These three are mates, just going to be random stories/drabbles. Not sure if I will add anymore to this. WARNING: LEMON right off the bat, and maybe lots more to come! Let me know what you think, and if I should continue with these three people! Random/Intercoc Drabble I DONT OWN ANYTHING! Sorry for any and all spelling, grammar and even character mistakes...
1. 3 Mates, WARNING: LEMON

"Come on, Sessho! Vegeta is waiting! We're late." A black haired girl flew through the air.

"Hai, Kagome. I know he is." The Great Inu-Lord followed behind her in a ball of light.

Kagome continued flying pushing herself harder, the light around her growing brighter, her black hair whipping behind her. Her black tank top clinging to her upper body, while her tanned baggy knee length jeans flapped from the wind whipping . Her white ankle high, fabric boots snug on her feet. Shesshomaru's outfit has been the same ever since she met him in the Feudal Era.

Once they got over land, and getting closer to where Vegeta's aura was, Sesshormaru caught up to Kagome and tackled her out of the air. Taking her completely surprise and crashing them to the ground. Once the air cleared of the dust, Kagome was laying in the small crater that she created, stunned, wide eyed and blinking. After a second of Kagome being stunned, and confused, she soon turned to anger and frustration. She was now covered in dust, dirt, and grass stains on her favorite pants.

"SHESSOMARU!" Kagome shot up from the ground. The Dog-Demon no where in sight amongst the trees. "Get your fluffy ass out here! What the hell was that for!?"

"Now, now, is that any way for a Miko to talk?" She heard his voice in amongst the trees.

"No, but it is for a pissed off Sayain!" Kagome expanded her sense to find him, his aura, his scent, any glimpse of him, anything. But being the great demon he is of course he would cover everything. "Why did you tackle me, Fluffy?" Kagome heard a growl come from the trees.

"Because, little Monkey, you small delicious!" Kagome growled at the monkey comment, but as his sentence finished her eyes widened, and she powered up to take off and get away from the lustful demon. Kagome forgot about the Spring heat, for her race, and a demons. Kagome took off, leaving a small indent in the ground where she was standing. "Wrong move little monkey." Kagome caught what he had said, and face palmed while still flying as fast as she could. Her running just made things ten times worse for her. An Inu demon loved the chase, the hunt for their mating partner. Kagome quickly powered up to first level super sayain and pushed faster. She could see the island where her home was sitting on the horizon. She pushed a little further. She heard a loud growl close behind. She didn't want to look behind her. She could just imagine his red crimson eyes.

"AHH!" Kagome felt a ki blast hit her in the back and send her crashing into the edge of the island she lived on. "Ouch!" Kagome got up from her second small crater of the day and dusted herself off. Her bright blonde hair flowing behind her. Kagome felt another surge of power coming at her and quickly though up a barrier. Three more blasts hit her barrier before she let it drop and surged towards the source of power and tackled the person that was sending them her way. She tackled the body to the ground and growled loudly.

"Hello, my firey monkey!" She heard a gruff voice that didn't belong to Sesshomaru answer from beneath her. She blinked her angry haze away and looked at the Prince beneath her.

"Hey..." Kagome got up and dusted herself off, and turned her back on the Prince that rose to his feet. Kagome stiffened when she felt Shesshomaru land on the island, and walk up behind her, to stand beside the Prince.

"Prince."

"Demon."

"She smells delightful doesn't she?" The demon looked straight ahead as he asked the Prince.

"Indeed she does." He answered after taking a sniff of the air.

"Umm, excuse me, Vegeta, Sesshormaru, I am right here. Its rude to talk about someone behind their back." Kagome growled as she turned to face the two behind her. When she looked at Sesshomaru she noticed his red eyes, and how strongly his demonic aura was pouring off of him causing her hair to stand up. When she shifted her gaze to Vegeta's she wished she hadn't. He had the same hungry look as Sesshomaru did. His eyes black and glazed over, his power swirling around him, prepared to fight.

Both sayain and demon shared similar mating rituals, such as fighting the female to prove their strength, and Kagome was ready for a fight. Kagome was strong, for a female, being both Sayain and Miko, but she knew she couldn't take both Vegeta and Sesshomaru. Kagome pushed all her power to the surface. Her golden glow turning into a peach colour with the added pink of her miko powers.

"You guys are going to owe me a new pair of pants. These were my favourite." Kagome pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Don't worry, koi. Fluffy will get you a new pair. After we rip those from your body." Vegeta answered, powering up.

"Watch it, Spikey." Sesshomaru growled, gaining a red haze around him as his demonic beast came closer to the surface. His facial marking becoming sharper, more jagged. His fangs lengthening and his claws becoming sharper. Shessomaru did not wait for anyone to be ready, and charged right for Kagome, taking her by surprise.

Vegeta smirked as he watched the Dog grab ahold of Kagome from behind and pin her to his body, licking up her throat. He watched a Kagome stiffened, and than relaxed slightly before she thrust her elbow into the Dog's stomach. Vegeta smirked and rushed them, throughing a small ki blast at them before hand.

Kagome felt the ki blast hit her in the side and send her from the Demon Lords hold. She caught herself and landed before she could crash again that day. Kagomes pants were now just tatters of what they used to be, and he top now just covering her chest. Revealing her toned, scared, muscled stomach. Kagome let a growl pass through her lips before throughing up a barrier and smirking when Vegeta hit it. As soon as he bounced off she dropped it and through a ki blast at the Prince, and turned her attention just in time to catch Sesshomarus hand and give him a zap with her Mike power. He growled and quickly pulled his hand back. Kagome smirked, but it wasn't long lived. She soon found herself pinned to the ground with an angry Prince on top of her.

Vegeta continued to push Kagome further into the soft beach sand, a small whimper coming from her. Vegeta watched as Sesshomaru came up and stood in front of the female he was pinning to the ground. Vegeta felt Sesshomaru pour his demonic energy over Kagome, and surpress her Miko abilities. She couldn't form a shield around herself anymore. Vegeta smirked as her peach colour reverted back to the gold.

Sesshomaru glared at his hand as it burned from the Miko energy. He looked up when he heard a whimper, to notice that the monkey Prince had the Miko pinned into the beach sand. He walked over to them and drenched her in his demonic energy. A faint smiled tugged at his demon lips, as the pink glow faded from her.

Kagome felt her Miko energy overpowered and cancelled out by Sesshormaru. She gave a growl and pushed harder against Vegeta. She managed to lift her face from the sand and snarled at the Dog in front of her. Kagome burst her energy and reached the next level of Super Sayain and puched Vegeta off of her. As she stood she glared at Sesshomaru. "What? Couldn't you handle a little Miko zap. Awwh did I hurt the little puppy. Need me to kiss it better?" She teased the furious youkai infront of her. He snarled and moved after her. He was only a blur.

Vegeta smirked at Kagomes teasing, and as he watched Sesshomaru move towards her, he did at the same time as well. Them sandwiching her between them. Vegeta grabbed her waist, and watched as Sesshomaru grabbed her next.

"Submit!" The beast growled out.

"Not yet Dog! I havent had enough yet!" Vegeta hit Sesshomaru with a ki blast that sent him flying into the water. "Now woman, give me a fight!" Vegeta pushed Kagome away from him, and swung at her. Soon their fight became nothing but a blur of movements. Vegeta easily dodging her hits, and Kagome dodging his. Vegeta finally stopped to quickly power up, going straight to SSJ3. Surpassing Kagomes power easily. Vegeta swung out at Kagome and landed a punch to her jaw, and a kick to her stomach soon followed. Winded, Kagome couldn't doge as easily, and took more hits from Vegeta. Vegeta smirked when he seen Kagome slowing down, her power dropping. His eyes grew hungry as he watched the blood drip from her lip onto her chin. Vegeta disappeared and reappeared infront of her, grabbing her by the neck and bringing her close to his face. He leaned toward her and licked the blood from her chin. "Mmm, you taste wonderful." Vegetas little victory did not last long, as both him and Kagome were sent flying into the side of the house.

Sesshomaru quickly followed after the Miko and Sayain Prince. He hoisted both of them out of the side of the house by their necks. "Enough, both of you will submit now to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome angry at them both, but turned on immensely by the fight and the smell of both their arousals, and want. She turned her head baring her neck to Sesshomaru, and powered down. Her black hair falling to cascade down her back. She whimpered to Sesshomaru, a trait she picked up from hanging around demons too much.

Vegeta growled at the taiyoukai, and smacked his hand away from his neck and landed softly on his feet. He looked to the female dangling in his grip and her submissive position to the Dog. Vegeta allowed his power to recede and his hair to shorten and go back to its black flame like style. He walked over to stand beside Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru never expected the proud Sayain Prince to ever submit to him. They were both almost equal in physical strength, and each had their own powers. They never went far enough to see who was truly more powerful, for fear of upsetting their mate. He watched the monkey from the corner of his eye as he walked to stand beside him. Kagome whimpered again and began wiggling in his hold. He could smell the want coming off of her. Her heat beginning to take control of her.

Vegetas attention was drawn from the Dog when he heard their mate whimper in need, and want. He could smell her arousal. He let a growl rumble out of his chest. He walked behind her and took hold of her hips and gripped her tightly. He looked at Sesshomaru in the eye and conveyed a message for them to move else where. He seen Sesshomaru nod, barely noticeable.

Kagomes mind was hazed over with want, need, lust, and how hot her body was. All she could smell were the strong scent of the males infront of her. She wanted them to touch her, lick her, love her, anything. She hated her heat, she became so needy. Her mind too fogged to realize that they all had moved to the massive master bedroom within the house, and were now standing infront of the large king sized bed. She felt her feet touch the ground. Sesshomaru letting go of her, she chanced a look up to the youkai lord in front of her. His eyes still blood red, his fangs long, and his marking jagged. He looked like the demon that he was born to be. Kagome whimpered again and bared her neck to him, waiting for him to accept her submission. Kagome mewled when she felt Sesshomaru lick her neck in acceptance. She looked up after he pulled back and looked around for her other mate. She spotted him in the shadow from the blinds, glaring at her. Vegeta slowly walked up to her, when he stood in front of her, he snarled at her. Angry that she had not submitted to him yet. Kagome knew he was angry from her not submitting yet, she pouted at him, feeling bad she made him angry. She wanted his touch, and she knew what she needed to do to get it.

Vegeta waited for her, for her to submit to him. He looked away from her when she pouted, ignoring her, not giving her the attention that she wanted, that she was begging for. Her craning her neck was only a submission to the demon, but not to him.

Kagome didn't like that she was being ignored. She turned her back to her Prince and unwrapped her tail from around her waist. She let it drift towards her Prince. Her tail was the most sensitive and weak part on her body, like any other sayain.

Vegeta smirked at her submission to him and continued to ignore her until he heard cry out a little at being ignored and wagged her tail in front of her face. He quickly grabbed the wiggling black tail from the air and gripped it hard, giving it a tug. The response he got was the one that he has been wanting to hear since she got to their island.

Kagome cried out in pain, and pleasure as Vegeta grabbed her tail, accepting her submission.

Sesshomaru had grown impatient with the two sayains, and their teasing. He unlatched his spiked armour and tossed it across the room. It making a loud bang as it landed. He smirked as Kagome jumped from the noise. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and gave another tug on her tail. Sesshomaru enjoyed the noise that came out of her when Vegeta did that. Sesshomaru moved closer to the two sayains and pushed them onto the bed. He watched as Kagome crawled onto the bed, and Vegeta follow after her.

Vegeta let go of Kagomes tail as they made their way onto the bed, but only for his own tail to take hold of hers. His brown tail looking lighter in the dark room compared to her raven black tail. He grunted, as Kagome cried out from the contact of their tails. What he wasn't expecting was the sudden, stronger pain and pleasure that came, causing both him and Kagome to cry out. He looked down at their tails to see a pale clawed hand wrapped around the joined tails. Vegeta looked up to the owner of the hand and seen a smirking demon. Kagome whimpered again, gaining the attention of the males that were locked in a staring contest.

Kagome was extremely turned on, seeing her two males looking at each other turned her on even more. She knew that she wasn't the only thing that kept Vegeta and Sesshomaru together, that they only put up with each other for her sake, no, she knew that the two males held some feeling for each other. Each just to proud to show it, like they did to her. But in their own private areas, they let it show. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru bared his neck to Vegeta, and Vegeta lean up and place an open mouthed kiss on it. Sesshomaru in return letting a purr out, and gripping their tales again. Kagome laid on her back, watching her two lovers, her two mates. Teasing her, while the teased each other. She began to rub her legs together needing the friction. She cried out as Sesshomaru squeezed their tales again.

Vegetas attention was taken away from the powerful male leaning over him, and he looked over at their mate. He noticed Sesshomaru was looking at her as well. Sesshomaru peeled Vegetas tight muscle shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor. Vegeta decided to return the favour, and untied Sesshomarus obi, and removed his white silken shirt. Vegeta reveled in the white silk, muscled skin that layed underneath. He ran his hand of the Dogs toned stomach, and Sesshomaru did the same to his tanned thick muscled stomach.

Kagome gasped at the sight before her. How did she get these two Gods before her as her mates. Not did she just get one God as a mate, but two. Kagome growled when they weren't paying her any attention. Her blue eyes became black. Her sayain blood coming out, demanding attention. She barred her teeth at the two, and growled again, this time louder. Sesshomaru growled back and lunged at her and pinned her down, licking and nipping up her neck. She wasn't completely happy yet, she growled again, and pulled roughly on the tail that was entwined with her own. She heard Vegeta growl loudly before he pulled on her tail roughly in return. She felt the bed shift between her legs and a hot pair of lips begin kissing her legs. Now she was happy, for now. She let a moan come out. Her mates happy that she was happy.

Vegeta begin kissing up and down her legs, he pulled her sayain boots off her feet and through them across the room. As he kissed further up her legs, he came into contact with her ruined pants. They were only shreds left. He gripped them with one hand and ripped everything away, leaving her in her deep red lace underwear. He growled and continue to kiss her legs, the inside of her thighs. Kagome moaning, and moving her hips to try to get closer. Vegeta growled as he used a hand to hold her still.

Sesshomaru heard the fabric of her pants being torn as he continued to kiss her neck, collarbone, throat, and ears. He trailed his hands up her ribs to under her left breast. He felt the tattered tank top, and decided to rip it away as well. When the remains of the shirt were removed, he gazed down at deep red lace bra that remained. He wasn't as attracted to the lace under things women wore as much as his Sayain Prince, but he still appreciated the colour on his female. He knew she wouldn't be happy afterwards if he ripped it off of her. He could barely think with his beast at the front of his mind. He reached around behind her and unclasped her bra, freeing her glorious mounds from the silly contraption. He pulled it off of her and through it some where within the room. His hand was back to massaging her left breast before she noticed it was gone. Her moans became louder. Her writhing becoming more pronounced. He trailed kisses down her neck, across her collarbone, and down her breast, and finally to her nipple where he sucked it into his mouth, between his teeth. She arched her back into his touch.

Vegeta rose up onto his knees and slowly peeled Kagomes underwear down her long toned legs. When they slipped over her feet her flung them backwards not caring where they went. Vegeta crawled back down onto his stomach, he lowered his mouth onto her hot sex. He gave one long soft lick from bottom to top, giving her little pearl a harsh flick at the end. Kagomes body gave a twitch, and than relaxed. She moaned loudly as Vegeta began to lick and suck her delicate flower. Her hips began to move, grinding against his face, wanting more pressure. Vegeta growled at her, and pushed a hand down onto her hip to hold her still. Vegeta reveled in the smell and taste of her. She was fantastic, delicious. He turned his head and bit the inside of her thigh. Drawing blood and bringing a pleasure yelp from Kagome. He couldn't resist his Sayain blood calling for her blood, even if it was just a small taste.

Sesshomaru lost to his beast when he smelled her blood in the air. His Prince having bit into his writhing Princess. He bit down on her breast, his fangs drawing blood. He growled loudly, and in pleasure at the taste of her heated blood on his tongue. His hand went to the edge of his pants and he pulled, the sound of fabric ripping as he continued to lap at her blood. He tossed the torn hakamas. He brought his face up from her chest and looked at her face. Her eyes were glazed over, her mouth open in pleasure, blood slipping from her lip. He leaned up and licked the blood away. He rose from her face and looked at the solid muscled Sayain behind him. "Remove your clothes." He commanded from the Prince. He was answered with a growl, and the sounds of ripping.

Vegeta growled at being order around by the God infront of him, but he could not deny him. He has tried, he can't deny anything that he wants. He wants to please him just as much as his gorgeous Princess beneath him. When it comes between the two of them, Kagome always wins. She comes first. Vegeta removed his tight spandex pants with a fluid motion of ripping them. He crawled up Kagome, kissing her body anywhere as he went, nipping from time to time as well. He heard the youkai growl, when he looked up he met the blood red eyes of his Dog demon, and followed them as they looked over both his, and Kagomes bodies. Vegeta continues his climb up Kagomes body. He kisses her deeply as he finally makes it to the top.

Kagome moans into the kiss that Vegeta gives her. Savouring his taste. Moaning again as she felt the hard head of his member rub against her wet, hot entrance. She thrust her hips at him, begging him to enter her, give her what she wants. When he jerks his hips back she growls. Kagome quickly wrapped her hips around his waist and flipped them over. Straddling the Prince beneath her she kisses him deeply and grinds against him. Her sayain blood finally fully taking over, hardening the body for the pounding that she is going to receive from her Prince, and the Lord that is now behind her, leaning over her body rubbing up against her. She moans as she feels Sesshomaru drag his nails down her back and rub his hardened member against her backside. She sits up and cranes her neck so she can kiss her Demon Lord. The kiss his heated, and bruising, dominating. She feels him thread his hand through her hair, as Vegeta runs his hands up her torso to grab her two round mounds. Pulling and tweaking her nipples and roughly massaging them. She moans into Sesshomarus mouth. Soon she feels Sesshomaru grab her hair harshly and thrust her head down into Vegetas neck. She begins to lick and kiss, causing Vegeta to growl. Kagome screams as Sesshomaru harshly pushes her backside down, causing Vegeta to be harshly pushed into her wet, slick entrance. Vegeta begins to thrust up into Kagome as Sesshomaru holds her place. Kagome moaning and crying out at every thrust, and the sound of Vegetas flesh hitting her own, Sesshomaru can't handle it any more. He grabs her tail and pulls on it causing her to raise her ass to him, but still accessible to Vegeta. As the Prince pulls out, the Lord thrusts his hard member into her back entrance. Causing her to yell out in pleasure. Her two mates continue to pound into her together. The thin wall seperating the two entrances, allows Sesshomaru to feel Vegeta rubbing up against his length through her, this only causing the demon and sayain to go faster and harder. Kagome begins to feel the tight coil in her stomach getting ready to snap. Her moans becoming louder, her begging for more. The coil snaps and she screams out her release, both her walls tightening around the hard members of her mates bringing them closer. They continue to thrust into her through her release, building her up to another. Soon both Sesshomaru and Vegeta are on the edge. Vegetas teeth sink into her soft flesh on her chest, as Sesshomarus fangs sink into her shoulder, drawing her blood. Kagome screams again, that is accompanied by the muffled groans of the males within her, and their release. They all collapse together on the bed, panting.

Kagome groans as both Vegeta and Sesshomaru pull out of her, and soon she moans, knowing they are not down yet. Soon Sesshomaru is sheathed within her womanhood, and begins to pump in out at a harsh fast pace. Sesshomaru grabs her waist and flips her over, and rams into her again.

"Always the doggie style with you, Inu." Kagome heard a gruff voice say from beside her. Vegeta smirked from where he was lying on the bed watching his mates. He watched as the red eyed demon dominated their Kagome. How she moaned, thrust back to meet him, her hands twisted in the fabric, and her pleasured face. She was a Goddess, she was theirs. Sesshomaru continued to pound into her, bringing them both closer to the edge.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed out in her release, and Sesshomaru just growled out his. Kagome collapsed underneath him. Her face going into the sheets and her ass still in the air. Sesshomaru pulled out of her and laid down on the opposite side of her to Vegeta. Kagome let the rest of her body fall onto the bed. Catching her breath.

Vegeta wrapped his tail up with hers again after a few minutes of letting her rest, and pulled on it. Kagome gasped at the pull, her body going stiff. Vegeta rolled her over onto her back and slowly crawled on top of her. He would go slow, for her. He held her tail and he slowly entered her. Causing her to release a long soft moan. Vegeta moved slow and soft, kissing her neck and lips softly. He picked up a little speed but still going easy. Kagome was getting tired. After this they would all sleep. Vegeta continued, Kagomes hands roaming his body. Soon they were climaxing together, their names on each others spilling over each others lips. Vegeta pulled out of her a laid beside her.

With Kagome in between, they both wrapped their arms around her and moved in closer to her. Keeping their exhausted mate warm.


	2. Let the Introductions Begin

"Sesshou... Where are we?" Kagome looked to Sesshomaru on her left.

"This Shesshomaru doesn't know, little monkey." Sesshomaru looked around the land they were in.

"Where did that stupid well take us?" Kagomes black tail was swishing irritatedly behind her. "It looks like the future with the flying cars, and buildings and all. Certainly smells like it." Kagome took a step away from the well and started walking closer to the town.

"Come on Fluffy. Let's get a better view." Kagome lifted herself off of the Earth beneath her, and floated higher into the air. Kagome stopped several yards into the air and took a look around. "Why is there dinosaurs still wandering around? I don't think this is our Earth anymore. I don't like this Sessho."

"I do not like it either, mate." Sesshomaru left himself drift closer to Kagome, ready to protect her.

"Somethings coming." Kagome stiffened and watched as Sesshomaru remained calm, but placed a hand on Tokijin. "Their auras are big, they feel like mine..."

"Yes." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his side and kept his arm around her protectively. Soon two men and a small boy came to a stop in front of them in the air. The man in the middle wearing an orange and blue training gi, was the tallest with his hair sticking out in different places. The small boy on his right wearing a purple coloured training gi, and short choppy black hair. He looked like the taller man in the middle. The last man on the far left was shorter than the middle man, only slightly taller than Kagome. His hair sticking up and blowing in the wind like a flame. All of their eyes a charcoal black. Sesshormaru snarled when he noticed all of their eyes staying on Kagome longer. His snarl caught the attention of the three males.

"Dad look, she has a tail like we did." The child said pointing at Kagome.

"Yea she does Gohan." The male in orange replied.

"I thought you said that there was no more female Sayains, Vegeta." Gohan asked.

"There shouldn't be. Where did you come from woman?" The shorter male asked, now known as Vegeta.

"Watch how you talk to my mate." Sesshomaru growled and gripped Kagome tighter. Sesshomaru felt Kagomes aura change to frustration.

"Its not woman, flame head. Its Kagome. Ka-Go-Me." She glared at Vegeta, who was now glaring back at her from the nick-name.

"Hi Kagome! I'm Goku, and this is my son Gohan. Thats Vegeta." The tall one, Goku, said.

"Hi." Kagome replied quietly. "This is Sesshomaru, my mate." She touched her head to his shoulder quickly.

"Hn." Sesshomaru answered. A low growl began to come from Sesshomaru. "There is someone else coming. He feels different than everyone else."

"Oh you must mean Piccolo. He must have felt you guys arrive just like we did." Gohan answered happily. "Kagome-chan, can I see your tail?" Gohan asked excitedly. He reminded her of Shippou. The thought of Shippou made her sad, but she smiled at the young boy. She unwrapped her tail from her waist and stretched it out to Gohan. Gohan lightly touched it, knowing the feeling of having ones tail grabbed. "Look Dad! Her tail is black, not brown." Kagome smiled at the boy and took her tail from him and stretched it out to pat him on the head, but a green hand gripped it tight. Kagome cried out.

Sesshomaru growled and attacked the green person grabbing her tail. "Let go of her tail. Now." He said gripping his neck. Sesshomaru smirked as he seen the green mans eyes widen slightly.

"Its ok Piccolo-sensai. She was letting me see her tail. Its like ours. Well its black." Gohan put his tiny hand over Piccolos. The namekian slowly let go of the black tail in his hand.

"Sessh, he let go. You can now too." Kagome said placing her hand on his arm. Sesshomaru let go and floated behind Kagome. Kagome turned her eyes from Sesshomaru and swung her fist and punched Piccolo in the face. "You touch my tail again, I will do worse." Kagome growled at the green man now rubbing his jaw.

The whole time Vegeta was watching Kagome. Never let his eyes stray from her too far. Vegeta admitted to himself that she was beautiful, for a Sayain woman. The ones that he can slightly recall looked more manly. Her power level seemed low though and wasn't impressed. Being the Prince he wanted a strong female. This female was also mated already. It wasn't unheard of to share a mate with Sayains tho. Vegeta turned his eyes to her mate, this Sesshomaru. He was quiet, calm, and stone faced. He is a good looking male, but he was not a Sayain. He was something else.

"What are you?" Vegeta asked looking at Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru does not have to answer to you." Sesshomaru was tired of floating in the sky and having this conversation. He was good at battle anywhere, but in the skies his mate had a slight advantage over him. He watched as Kagome followed him to the ground. Once his feet were on the ground he opened his arms for Kagome.

Kagome seen his open arms and walked right into them, snuggling her face into his hard chest. She let out a sigh when she felt him wrap his arms around her. She never liked it when people grabbed her tail. It always made her upset to know that she was completely defenseless, and Sesshomaru didn't like it either.

"Neither of you have answered me. I am Prince Vegeta of the Sayains, I demand to be answered." Vegeta said as he landed on the ground in front of them. Piccolo and Gohan were now gone, and Goku landed just a second after Vegeta did.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru and I do not answer to a lowly monkey prince." Sesshomaru answered with a growl. Kagome rolled her eyes, these two were not going to get them anywhere.

"Watch the monkey remarks Fluffly!" Kagome lightly hit her mate, and pushed out of his arms. "Let's try this again. I am Kagome, and this is Lord Sesshormaru Taisho, and my mate. We don't know where we are, we were transported to the wrong realm, I think. This doesn't look like my Earth. I am like both of you, I can feel the similarities between us three. Sesshomaru is a Inuyoukai." Kagome crossed her arms, waiting for Vegeta or Goku to answer.

"Feh." Was all that they got out of Vegeta.

"Oh wow! I didn't know that there was different Earths. But I guess that makes sense. We teleport all the time, and that can get messed up too. Its nice to meet both you, Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru. Why don't you guys come back with us. We can figure things out at home." Goku offered with a big smile, while scratching the back of his head.

Kagome smiled brightly. She liked Goku. He seemed so positive. Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru, who just faintly nodded. She turned back around and face Goku, giving him a smile of her own. "Ok, Thanks! We will follow you guys!"

Vegeta huffed at being ignored and took of into the skies. Not bothering to wait for them.

"Sorry, don't mind Vegeta. He has a bad temper. And he's new to the Z-Gang. He used to be a bad guy. But that was all he knew. He's getting better. Well let's go!" Goku answered and took off into the sky as well.

"You and Vegeta have a bit in common there, Sessho." Kagome winked at the calm Lord and took off after Goku. The demon Lord growled slightly before allowing his bright red orb to circle him, and fallow after all the monkeys, including his mate.


End file.
